


Adventures In Babysitting

by Capsicle2013



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Is Steve and Tony's Biological Son, Precious Peter Parker, Stephen Strange is a Babysitter, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Doctor Stephen Strange was many things, but a babysitter was not one of them.





	Adventures In Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmazonWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonWriter/gifts).

> Hello! I've been so busy with work and just life in general and I swear I'm working on other projects, but this piece came to me and I just had to write it. Again, I swear my other stories are coming really soon!

Doctor Stephen Strange was many things. First and foremost he was the Sorcerer Supreme. It was his duty and responsibility to protect the Earth from otherworldly threats. There was nothing in his job description that would suggest he was capable of the task he was being asked at this very moment.

Doctor Strange was no babysitter.

Being in the home of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers was not unfamiliar; Stephen has visited the Avengers Facility a handful of times, but being in the quiet cabin was new.

The home was quiet and peaceful, not at all like the bustling city. Stephen understood why they would choose to raise their son away from the city and their hectic jobs. If he was in their shoes he would do the same, but kids was never something he planned on. Especially when he was already babysitting the entire planet.

How he ended up in the Stark-Rogers household being asked to care for their five-year-old son was beyond him. He was not cut out for child-care. For all he knows children probably despised him.

A headache is coming on and Stephen sighs harshly, fingers digging into his temple to ease the throbbing.

“You hate me,” Tony says and Stephen peers up at him, making sure to give him the dirtiest look he can muster. “I get it,” Tony continues, “But I swear he’s a good kid.”

“I’m just confused as to why you think I would even take on this job. I don’t do kids,” Stephen replies.

“Come on, Strange.” Tony has his arm thrown around the Sorcerer’s shoulders, frowning when the red Cloak twists and slaps him away. “Does this thing always do this?”

“Only to you.”

Tony sighs. “Look, Steve and I asked everyone we know. You’re the only guy left.”

“Glad to know I’m just a last resort, Stark. You also didn’t ask.”

“I had to say something to get you here. I’m sure taking care of a five-year-old kid is better than channeling through dimensions.”

“I think I’d prefer the latter.” Stephen deadpans.

“Come on, please? I’m begging here and when do I ever beg? Don’t answer that.” Tony points a threatening finger. He sighs. “Look, I may have already told Steve you agreed to do it.”

“Just when I think you can’t become an even bigger douchebag-"

“Daddy!” A little boy with brown eyes and dark curly hair runs into the living room, rushing toward Tony and wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.

“Hey there, kiddo,” Tony greets and picks the little boy up, kissing the top of his head and smiling when the boy giggles. “I want you to meet someone.”

The little boy nodded and then his eyes are settling on Stephen, brows scrunching in confusion. Stephen wasn’t expecting the kid to remember him, it’s been a while since they’ve met. The last time he saw him was for the kid’s first birthday. After Stark suggested he do some party tricks, Stephen didn’t stick around.

He watches the kid closely, waiting for him to break down any minute. The moment that happens, that’s Stephen’s cue to go.

“What’s your name kid?” Stephen asks. His inner voice scolds him for not remembering the boy's name.

“Peter,” the boy responds, voice quiet and he shyly hides his face in the crook of Tony’s neck.

“He can be shy. Probably gets that from Steve,” Tony says with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“Uh huh. At least I know he won’t mouth off like you.”

Tony rolls his eyes and sets Peter down when he squirms. Peter is still watching Stephen, quietly studying him but never coming closer for a better look. Stephen wasn’t expecting him to; he’s sure the vibe he’s giving off isn't welcoming.

“Pete, this is the wizard," Tony explains and Peter’s eyes widen. Stephen already knows he’s going to be asked to blow up balloon animals.

“A wizard!” Peter smiles, dark eyes sparkling and something inside Stephen shifts; he doesn’t want to crush the kid’s spirit. Damn it. He’s growing soft.

“Something like that, kid,” Stephen replies. His voice isn’t as soft and cheery as it should be when speaking to a child, but he doesn’t do kids. He’s mentioned that before.

Peter remains quiet, his eyes still glued to Stephen. It’s not until Steve is entering the room does Peter finally break contact and his face lights up at the sight of his Papa. Peter is no longer interested in the wizard in his living room and he runs toward Steve, almost taking the Captain down with him. Great, the kid is strong. It makes sense, his father is a super soldier after all.

“Strange,” Steve greets when he notices the Doctor.

“Stephen, please,” Stephen corrects. He sends a sideways glance Stark’s way when he catches the way Tony rolls his eyes. For as long as he’s known Stark, they have always been on a last name basis. And that wasn’t changing any time soon.

“I’m sorry about this,” Steve says and he rushes to grab his leather jacket from the back of the couch. Peter is still wrapped around the Captain’s legs, making it difficult for Steve to move around.

“Pete, come on,” Tony gestures for his son to come over, but Peter only shakes his head defiantly. “He’s a good kid,” Tony quickly says when he catches the look on Stephen’s face.

“Bud, Daddy and Papa have to go.” Steve’s attempts at getting Peter off his legs fail and he’s sending Tony a pleading look for help.

“Kiddo, seriously it’s not cute and you’re embarrassing me in front of the wizard.” Tony takes Peter from Steve, patience running thin when Peter fights him and whines.

“Does he always do this?” Stephen questions. He’s not sure if he wants to know the answer, but he needs to know what he’s getting himself into. It was too late to back out now.

“No,” Steve replies quickly and he slips on his jacket. He’s dressed too casual for another one of their missions and Stephen is ready to ask about their date, but he stops himself. It’s none of his business. “Meeting,” Steve answers, almost as if he can read the Doctor’s mind, “just a quick briefing on an assignment and then we’ll be home. Two hours tops.”

“Which we’re already running late for,” Tony adds, sighing when Peter is still squirming. He gives up on calming his son and places him back down. This time Peter doesn’t run off to Steve.

“Where are you going?” Peter frowns, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest when his parents refuse to answer him.

“Petey,” Steve finally acknowledges his son and he gets down to Peter’s level, taking the smaller hands into his own. “Daddy and I have a meeting for work.”

“I wanna go!”

“I know, bud, but this is grown-up stuff. You’re gonna be here with Stephen.”

“But...but I wanna go with you, Papa. Please!” Peter’s eyes have grown bigger, shiny with unshed tears and Stephen prepares himself for the outburst.

Steve is conflicted, that much Stephen can tell. They must not leave Peter with a sitter often, which only makes Stephen regret this job even more than he already did. The kid is used to having his parents around, and now it was just going to the two of them for the next two hours. Joy.

“Steve, honey we have to go.” Tony already as the keys to what Stephen assumes belongs to the silver Audi parked outside.

Steve gives a quick nod and he places a kiss to the top of his son’s head, then he’s rising to his feet to follow Tony out the door. Peter is having none of it and he rushes toward his parents, whining and pulling on the expensive suit Tony is dressed in.

“Pete, we gotta go.” Tony huffs when Peter refuses to pry his fingers loose.

Stephen knows he should step in and pull the kid free from Stark, but he can’t help but find the scene amusing and his lips curve into a smirk.

Tony is able to get himself free from Peter’s tight grasp and he kisses him goodbye. Steve is the next to say his goodbyes. “Be good, bud. We’ll be back soon,” he says and he places a gentle kiss to Peter’s cheek.

Peter hangs his head in defeat, small sniffs escaping him. “Okay.”

Tony has the front door open and he rolls his eyes when Steve doesn’t follow. “Cap, we have to go.”

“I know, I know,” Steve tells him, then he’s turning his attention to the Doctor. “Bedtime is at eight; he likes his favorite story before bed.”

“Favorite story, got it,” Stephen nods. He’ll have to ask the kid exactly what that story is.

“Call us if you need anything.”

“Captain, I think I can manage.”

“There is one more thing-”

Tony is grabbing Steve by the hand and pulling him out the door, giving Peter and Strange a wave. “We’ll be back soon! Oh and don’t freak out if he-just don’t freak out.”

“If he what?” Stephen asks, but the door is shut and his question goes unanswered. He sighs harshly and rubs at his head when the throbbing returns. He can feel eyes on him and he glances up, meeting dark brown ones. “What, kid?”

Peter is frowning up at him. “Are you really a wizard?”

“Didn’t I already answer this question?”

“Are you really a doctor?”

Stephen sighs. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Peter turns out to be nothing at all like Stephen expected. The meltdown he had when his parents left ends up being a one time thing, which Stephen is extremely thankful for. He can’t deal with kids when they’re whiny and annoying.

But there is one thing about the kid that is getting under the Doctor’s skin. Wherever Stephen went, Peter was right behind him. The following was agitating, but it wasn’t just that. Peter didn’t know when to stop talking. So much for him not being like Stark.

“Is your name really Strange?” Peter asks from his spot on the living room floor. He’s managed to keep himself occupied with Legos, but even the plastic blocks were not enough to keep him quiet.

Stephen glances at the clock on the wall, huffing when he realizes he’s only been around the kid for thirty minutes. He reminds himself that Peter’s parents would be home soon, but even knowing that does little to lift his mood.

“Yes,” Stephen responds flatly. He’s lost count of how many times he’s been asked that question in his lifetime. Peter doesn’t appear convinced and he stares up at him, head cocked to the side in confusion and Stephen knows another question is coming.

“It’s not a made up name? Like Avengers?”

“Kid, I’m not an Avenger.”

“But you have a costume.”

“It’s not a-”

“My Daddy has a suit and my Papa does too,’ Peter explains then he’s gasping and pointing at the red Cloak around Stephen’s shoulders. “Your cape is like my Uncle Thor’s!”

Stephen’s brow arches. “Cape? The Cloak of Levitation is not a cape.”

At the mention of its name, The Cloak comes to life and Peter is squealing excitedly, jumping up from the floor and running over to inspect it. He doesn’t get the chance, though and Stephen is holding out a hand to stop him.

“Not so fast. You’re not allowed to touch it.” Stephen knows how kids can be, always wanting to get their sticky fingers on everything and the last thing he needs it The Cloak smacking him for allowing it to be touched with dirty hands.

Peter’s face falls. “Why?”

Great, more questions.

“Because I said so. Isn’t it time for bed yet?”

Peter shakes his head. “No. I want a juice pop.”

Stephen is ready to protest, but he knows if he doesn’t give the kid what he wants a meltdown is sure to happen. “Fine, then it’s bedtime.”

Two juice pops later-Stephen caved when Peter asked for more-the kid was still not asleep. He managed to get Peter tucked in, but that was as far as it went.

“Goodnight, kid.” Stephen heads for the door, freezing when Peter calls out to him.

“My favorite story!” Peter crawls out of bed and rushes over to the bookshelf. He returns to his bed with a book in his hand. “Please, Doctor Strange? Papa reads it to me every night.”

“Doesn’t that get boring? You already know what happens.”

“Please? It’s best story ever!”

With a sigh Stephen drops his hand from the doorknob and makes his way over to Peter’s bed. Peter smiles and quickly slips under the blankets, reaching over for his stuffed Iron Man and holding it close. Stephen can’t help but shake his head when he catches sight of the stuffed toy.

“Your Daddy sure loves himself doesn’t he?”

“No, he loves me more.”

Stephen rolls his eyes and takes the book.

He read _Goodnight Moon_ five times before deciding that that was enough and Peter should be asleep, but when he glances up and finds brown eyes meeting his own, he sighs harshly and shuts the book.

“Kid, come on. It’s bedtime.” Stephen rises to his feet, stopping when the Cloak around him is tugged on. He rips the Cloak away and sends Peter a stern look. “I told you not to touch it.”

“Sorry,” Peter’s voice is quiet and Stephen immediately regrets the tone he used on the little boy.

Stephen’s expression softens. “Go to sleep, kid. Your parents will be home soon.”

Peter gives a small nod and he lies back down, snuggling the plush toy against his chest. “Good night, Doctor Strange.”

The house is quiet now that Peter has finally gone to bed, and with a sigh Stephen plops down on the couch. The Cloak squirms around him and Stephen gets up quickly. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologizes.

The Cloak removes itself from his shoulders, deciding to levitate near him than risk becoming squished again. Stephen takes his original spot, eyes suddenly feeling heavy and he lets them fall shut. He’s only been with the kid for a couple hours and yet he was drained. He didn’t know how Stark and Rogers did it.

The peaceful quiet doesn’t last long, not that Stephen was expecting it to, but it would have been nice. The small thumps from upstairs reach his ears and his eyes fly open, gaze drifting toward the ceiling overhead. He waits, knowing that another thump is soon to follow. Not even a minute later, the noise is back and Stephen gets up with a groan.

“Kid can never be quiet,” he mutters. He stops in his tracks when the thumping becomes louder and his irritation vanishes, fear quickly taking its place. The Cloak appears just as worried and it rushes up the stairs, Stephen right behind it.

The door is thrown open and The Cloak is the first to rush inside. The bed is empty and Stephen’s heart plummets. The kid was gone. He had one job and he screwed up.

“Kid!” He calls out and he scrambles throughout the room, tearing the bed apart and checking underneath. The Cloak is doing its best to help, whooshing around the room in search of Peter. “Kid! Peter!” Stephen yells again.

“Doctor Strange!”

The familiar voice brings relief and confusion. Stephen scans the room, brows furrowed when he doesn’t spot the kid. “Peter, where ar-”

Another thump reaches his ears and Stephen’s eyes are darting up, mouth falling open in shock. There’s the kid, and on the damn ceiling. Peter is smiling down at him. “Hi, Doctor Strange!”

“Kid, what the hell are you doing up there!”

“It’s fun! Look what I can do!” Peter starts moving and Stephen’s heart races. All he needs is the kid to fall.

“Peter, don’t move-”

But he goes ignored and Peter continues to move about the ceiling. Stephen isn’t the only one freaking out about Peter’s unique ability, The Cloak is flying around the room in its own panic state.

“Doctor Strange, look what I-” Peter loses his grip and then he’s falling.

Stephen rushes forward, arms outstretched to catch him. The Cloak is faster and it’s whirling toward Peter, wrapping itself around him and gently bringing him to the floor. Stephen is at Peter’s side in seconds, lifting the boy up and holding him close.

“That was fun! Doctor Strange, did you see? It was like a magic carpet!” Peter cries excitedly. The Cloak lingers near him, reaching out to check on him.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Stephen scolds, bringing Peter closer. Small arms are wrapping around his neck and Stephen relaxes.

“Sorry, Doctor Strange.”

Stephen pulls away so that he can meet Peter’s eyes and his expression softens when he takes in the wounded look on Peter’s face. “You scared me, kid. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I always climb the walls and Papa gets mad because he can’t fly to get me like Daddy can. I like your cloak, it’s really nice and can fly.”

The Cloak flaps excitedly and Peter giggles, one hand coming out to touch it. He pulls back quickly when he catches the Doctor’s eyes, then Stephen is smiling at him. “Go ahead, kid.”

Peter smiles and brushes his fingers against the soft material, erupting into another fit of giggles when The Cloak tickles him.

Not wanting to leave Peter alone again, Stephen brings him downstairs and set him down on the couch. Peter curls up beside him, resting his head in Stephen’s lap and eyes fluttering shut. The Cloak lays itself over Peter’s small frame to keep him warm and that’s all it takes for Peter to finally fall asleep.

Stephen doesn’t risk closing his own eyes, too afraid to shut them for a second and find Peter on the ceiling again. Instead, he keeps his gaze on Peter’s sleeping form. They stay like this for a while, Peter sleeping soundly and Stephen threading his fingers through Peter’s messy hair.

The sound of the door reaches his ears and Stephen glances up. Tony and Steve quietly make their way inside, Steve smiling at the sight of his sleeping son.

Stephen holds one finger up to silence him and Steve nods. “How was he?” Steve whispers.

“Fine,” Stephen replies quietly and he removes his fingers from Peter’s head so that Steve could lift the boy from his arms. The Cloak flinches and scurries to follow Peter. “They’re friends now,” Stephen adds when he catches Steve’s eye.

Steve smiles. “Thank you, Strange.”

Stephen nods and rises to his feet. He watches as Steve disappears up the stairs, his heart aching to be around the little boy a little longer.

“He wasn’t a brat was he?” Tony questions.

“You didn’t tell me he climbs walls,” Stephen says and Tony holds up his hands in defense.

“We tried to warn you. It’s the web you need to look out for.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Wait, hold on. Are you considering watching him again? I’m only asking because Steve and I are thinking dinner tomorrow night.”

“I’ll do it, but don’t make it a habit. I don’t do kids.”

“Uh huh. You survived, didn’t you? Pete’s a good kid.”

“Yeah,” Stephen nods. “He is.”

At least he and Stark can agree on one thing.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? I hope you all liked it. I really liked writing Stephen and Peter in my other stories and thought it would be cute to do one like this. AmazonWriter I hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
